the_world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Day Planet Lucia Fell (Story)
The Valtorist Cult Meets Again The Valtorist cult meets again at night, this time in a rural place. Valki: "I came to tell you that with my magic I sense great danger on Planet Lucia and Empress Miya Konohana." Wallia: "So what did you do'"' Valki: "I was using my future-telling powers, and what I saw was destruction." Filin: "What destruction?" Valki: "Great destruction, destruction on Planet Lucia, it tells me that the Dominion has rose again somehow." Fillin: "Wasn't the Dominion destroyed?" Valki: "Yes but they have returned again." Gensokyo Later, Davide prepares for an elegant walk from his palace which he won back from New Scarlet. Then comes back and to greet his supporters. Davide: "People of the Dominion, we have finally made the most powerful thing with magic with the many moon rabbits, youkai, and fairies. It will be a blast of revenge so great that it creates a fireball on the whole landscape. So devasting it'll end our enemies forever. Now we shall use it and aim it at one of the most disgusting outsiders ever. The fairies prepared some magic and shot and on the other side, the citizens of New Scarlet including President Litesa looked out in the sky and saw a beam. Hijlo: "What's going on?" The beam flew through space and targeted Planet Lucia, Hitting directly at New Tokyo, the wave of the blast hit every corner of the Planet, the nation of Planet Lucia, has ceased to exist. In Kyrila, President Rilent looks towards the sky, then rubs the glass as he sees the beam in the sky continuing from Gensokyo. Kyrila The citizens of Kyrila were all watching this and found it shocking, seeing a beam of light going all the way toward Planet Lucia from Gensokyo. Then the beam disappeared. Kyu: "So if the Davideists have this terrible weapon and attacked Planet Lucia, doesn't it mean, we're next? Everyone started to panic. Eventually Planet Rilent made an announcement on the public holograms outside. President Rilent: "Everyone, we've now know that our enemy has a new and devastating weapon, a weapon that has the ability to destroy many worlds. This is what we should do now, we settle down and prepare for another upcoming strike on us or on our allies. We will welcome any Lucian refugees into our nation graciously. Then the hologram ends. Excerpt from the Lucian Parliament Archives, Location Unknown *Excerpt from the Lucian Tripartite Archives, 19/3/2232 from Lucia's timetable* "There is something you should know at least in your minds that Lucia has experienced a sudden downfall by a Sentinel purge. Due to this, my current and last leader, Miya Konohana, who is my Tulpa, has faded away from existence. Along with the billions of people and perhaps at least ~5% of Cordelia's population as tourists with it as part of the Lend-Lease program. The remaining leaders of the Lucian Tripartite expressed much distraught and sorrow over Miya's unexpected demise just days after the summit and the 100th anniversary. As the region, Stella Solar System is still in lockdown, assuming it doesn't get invaded given plenty of time, Lucia's entire ecosystem should heal for another seven thousand years." "The Sentinel purge occurred at around 15:16 hours local time, while Miya was on her way back to Lucia by ship onboard the Space Battleship Yamato. Unaware of the danger, the Admiral of the ship tried to send an armada to stop them, but as it turns out such a force cannot be exhausted in numbers, the Sentinels slowly but surely destroyed the flagship that contains Miya with it under orders from the "Almighty Ones" with powers of deletion. Then it proceeded to inform the populace that we have been contaminating our own environment with our persistent, rude expressions against their cause, in particular, the environmentalist fanatics and the atrocities we caused over the years right before purging our species one by one." "Within just a couple of hours, the surviving Lucian Tripartite leaders Lena Vitelli and Julie Horakova then received some urgent news that the Sentinel purge is caused by Lucia's explicit incompetence to comply with universal laws after what may seem like years turn out to be over half a Earth year passed, warning them both of even direr consequences if the Tripartite continues tampering with fate. Julie Horakova, distressed at the message went to see Lena in Italy and have her salvage what she can from the remnants of the extinct Lucian race by visiting Lucia, in particular the very history of the planet, any leftover archival data and the Tripartite Pact for safekeeping." "The future of Lucia without any future interference thanks to Miya's advanced security measures against invaders may seem promising in which the global temperature will stabilize on its own, but now the entire system once inhabited by humanity that left Earth in the 21st century is nowhere to be seen and under constant patrol by Sentinels to that day. The former emissary of Lucia being hailed as hero for eliminating the last Chaser Queen is now in exile under orders from the "Almighty Ones" never to revisit the homeland because the leader has "crossed the blue line". Only time will tell if Lucian will claim the resolve to rebel against the Sentinels and bring back humanity once again."